Can I disturb you?
by MintyPatches
Summary: ... by making you read this story about Coin and Buttercup's disturbing secret. Dedicated to cattastrophies. If it's too disturbing for you, don't read.


President Coin had a little secret.

At night, when everyone's sleeping, she would have a secret rendezvous with Buttercup, the Everdeens' cat.

She waited in the old broom closet in the top floor, she could stand to wait awhile as she knew she was early. After an short while, he came, yellow fur and all. She smiled and bent down to reach him, and she embraced him in her hands.

Coin whispered sweet nothings in his ear and stroked and petted him. His mews were a good sign, for it meant that he had thought positive things about her.

Their night trysts continued like so. Coin, with her gentle musings and Buttercup, with his comforting sounds. They would have to thank Katniss for this, because if it wasn't for their hatred for the girl, they would never ended up like this.

In a way, Coin became a little bit calm and less stressed (if that was possible.) It made her more like a human being and less like an old haggard witch. Buttercup also changed. He did not recoil at Katniss's presence as often as he did before.

That led to the suspicion of Primrose Everdeen.

She knew her cat. And this wasn't his behavior at all. Buttercup loathes Katniss so much that he hates catnip because of it's name. Although Prim trusted Buttercup, he was simply acting weird.

Prim lurked in Buttercup's shadows the next day. But everything imprinted on his paw was done and seen to. This aggravated Prim more.

She laid down on bed that night, trying to piece this out. But nothing came to mind. _Squeak. _The sound was heard coming from outside. Prim followed the squeak to the door of their apartment. The pet door swung on it's edges, gradually coming to a stop.

A peek down the hall allowed Prim to spot Buttercup, who was hurrying along his path. The girl retraced her pet's trail to a nearby broom closet. Behind the door, Prim heard a very familiar voice.

"President Coin?"

Said woman looked up to see a very shocked Primrose. Before an explanation was asked for, the girl was running back to her assigned home. Coin glanced at Buttercup and felt dread. No doubt Prim would spread this to everyone in District 13.

Morning came way too fast. The stress can be easily seen on Coin's face. Her eyes shifted back and forth, suspecting everyone to have heard about her secret.

Night, and Buttercup and Coin were reunited again. Turns out Prim had not uttered a word to a single soul. But still, best to be safe than sorry.

Coin knew that Prim aspired to be a healer. So she tried to use this to her advantage.

First, Coin thought of blackmailing Prim to make her stop her studies of healing. But this would not bode well. Causalities were piling by the second and Prim was one of the many talented healers they got.

Next, Coin tried to add Katniss to the equation. No, Katniss was no mastermind, but she was no fool. She'd realize it before Coin could even think of a proper plan.

She was getting desperate. And mad. The bags under her eyes proved so. Buttercup's magic was decreasing. Then Coin overheard Hawthorne and Beetee were making blueprints for bombs. A foul idea geared it's way to her head.

* * *

><p>'Finally, we'll be together.' Coin thought as she heard news of the bombing in the Capitol. Prim was eliminated from the blast. Better still, Katniss was injured and disfigured from the fire. She strode over to the Everdeens' apartment and called for Buttercup.<p>

When he had not reply or come, she sought out for the cat. She had found Buttercup and attempted to embrace him, but he acted bitter towards Coin.

"What's the matter?" Coin asked.

"Hiss, hisss." Was the reply.

"But it was for us..."Buttercup could not handle anymore and had run down the opposite path. Coin called out to him.

"What have I done..." Coin asked herself. This was the kind of monster she tried to avoid.

* * *

><p>Coin sat miserably for the next week, becoming an old haggard witch again. Not even becoming the new president had cheered her up.<p>

Katniss was probably Coin's access to Buttercup. While Katniss was in slumber, Coin would whisper in her ear, demanding for Buttercup's location. This proved successful since Katniss revealed that his location was in the woods of District 12.

No time was wasted. Commanding the nearest pilot available to travel to District 12, Coin had given precise directions, referring to Katniss's own. She had spotted Buttercup's distinctive yellow fur, and told the pilot to land despite his protests.

An hour of chasing, then words were exchanged. Buttercup could still never forgive Coin, but still loved her. As the final words were given, Buttercup licked Coin's face and ran off to the darkness.

As Coin stood on the balcony, her will to live was dwindling. Buttercup would never reappear again. So she thanked Katniss for that arrow, and thanked Buttercup for showing her truee happiness.

**But what really happened is that everyone who read this puked rainbows and poptarts . It was fun writing this but I feel so wrong now.**


End file.
